Not Getting Any Equivalent Exchange
by Kudos4U
Summary: Ed and Al come across a city that has never heard of Alchemy, never is known to anybody in the world. So why is this city showing up now and what's going on? RoyXRiza
1. Unknown City

Not Getting Any Equivalent Exchange

Princess Sango

Ed and Al were on yet another journey when they came across a city that well, looked outdated and ancient; it wasn't even marked on the map! "Brother, isn't that odd?"

"Yeah, better go check this out," Ed answered, running towards the city as Al yelled over to him about something that had to do with Roy. Did that stop our head-rushing Edward Elric? No, of course not, he just ran straight to the city without even thinking. Running over to the city which had a rusted sign with the name 'Serenity' on it, he stopped. Everyone was staring at him as if he was an alien.

"What are you looking at?" he asked them and a little girl ran up to him.

"Are you here to help?" she asked hopefully with her big blue eyes staring at him, and Ed cocked his head to one side unsure of what she was talking about.

"Help, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you here to help our city gain peace again?" she asked patiently.

"I'm not sure what you mean little girl, but I can help only if it has something I can use my alchemy for," Ed told her.

"Alchemy, what's that?" she asked him naïvely.

Ed almost sweat-dropped but gained his cool as Al stood behind him, "You've never heard of alchemy?"

The girl shook her head, "No one does, I'm pretty sure."

Ed sighed as he tried to think of a simple explanation for this girl but a man came forward, probably the girl's father. "Amethyst, come on home, you there, you are welcome to stay if you wish."

The girl, or Amethyst, gave them a frown and ran up to her father, "Daddy, are they here to help?"

"I'm not sure…" he mumbled to his daughter as Ed and Al followed behind them, heading to who knows where.

TBC…


	2. Cursed

Chapter 2: Cursed

Princess Sango

When they arrived to the house Amethyst supposedly lived in, Ed and Al seemed taken about at how ancient it looked like. Opening the door all four entered to see the rooms look even more outdated. Ed thought maybe this was a dream, he just fainted while walking and Al was caring for him in another city, surely he couldn't be here in this place that looked almost…Amish.

Amethyst gestured to the table and they sat down while Amethyst pulled tea and biscuits out of somewhere and placed it on the table, "What brings you here? Please tell me you're here to help!"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that. I was just passing by," Ed said casually.

"Oh, then you're just a visitor," Amethyst said pouting.

"Amethyst, please be nice to our guests!" the man reprimanded her and Amethyst pouted even more before running off to another part of the house. "Please excuse her, she's not accepting the fact that she was born in a cursed place," he said tiredly.

"A cursed place?" the brothers asked him.

"Yes, and by the way, my name's Carl Able, who are you again?"

"Well I'm called Ed and that's my brother Al."

"You claim to be an alchemist; only one person has stopped by here that's known about alchemy before, a girl. She called herself Riza Hawkeye I suppose but she had to leave quickly."

Ed and Al gasped, "She came by here?"

"You know of her? How's she doing?"

"Fine as far as we know, but we're just shocked. How long ago was that?"

"I suppose ten years ago," Carl said, scratching his head.

Ed sighed, "So what's so cursed about this place?"

"Oh, now that I can tell you about! This place only shows up on Earth once every year. Other than that we're not here."

"Then where are you?"

"Not sure, but we're still alive so it doesn't mean a thing to us. Yet some people, like Amethyst, want out of this place. I'm old and don't care much for traveling outside here, but Amethyst wants out," Carl said, slightly spacing out.

"So why can't you leave?" Al asked politely.

"Not sure, but it says, the barrier, that you have to give up something to leave. The people that are born here that is and Amethyst was born here."

Amethyst suddenly appeared, "Can't I leave with them?"

Carl shook his head as Amethyst started crying and Al bent down to her level, "I don't think we can break that kind of field, can we brother?"

Ed looked down, "I'm not sure Al, but I'm going to try."

"Then I suggest you better hurry for we only stay here for a week."

Ed nodded as Amethyst pulled on his coat, "You'll try right?"

He smiled at the girl and nodded as he pat her head ruffling up her black hair. Al stood up and so did Ed, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Okay…" they both answered as they walked outside to see more people looking at them hopefully.

"Brother, we can't try, it's impossible. Maybe this field was created using equivalent exchange of alchemy."

"I know Al, but if it was, then maybe I could change that." Ed said hotly as he walked up to the barrier and tried a few of his own ideas on the barrier. Yet nothing could change it, nothing.

Amethyst came running towards them, "It's no use is it? When the elder passed the barrier wouldn't let people out anymore, or at least that's what I was told."

"Who was the elder? How old?"

Amethyst lowered her head, "Her name was Rika Star, but she died young, only 800 years of age. You see, the people here, they're immortal until they reach a thousand. They don't count birthdays but by when they reach Earth, it's a year for us. When I started life, I was born on Earth, and I want to explore as much as I can. You see, I'm ten in your life, but I'm actually just the simple age of twenty here, life spans are double here."

"You're so old yet young."

Amethyst nodded, "I know, but I was born when Riza showed up here! Don't ask me why but I can't shake off the feelings that I'm her child. I heard of a stranger leaving a child here, and I think I'm her. I'll never know if I don't leave, and I know Carl isn't my real dad! He's always told me someone outside of here loved me, and misses me. I can't help but think I'm her!"

Ed sighed, "Why don't you give something up then?"

"I don't know what to give up, I would if I could!"

"Wait brother, take a look at her, the black hair, the blue eyes, the determination," Al observed and it took Ed a second.

"You wouldn't think?" Ed asked shocked.

"Positive, it's probably Hawkeye's and Mustang's child," Al deducted.

"What, you think you know my real dad too?" Amethyst asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but he's not someone I'm fond of," Ed informed Amethyst half-heartedly.

Amethyst nodded as she looked longingly out past the barrier, "My parents are out there and I'm stuck in this place! I hate it!"

Al and Ed watched her walk off and they shook off her attitude, for they somehow understood how she felt, with a dad walking around somewhere, who they have given up on.

TBC…


	3. To Bust Out You Must Lose Your…

Chapter 3: To Bust Out You Must Lose Your…

Princess Sango

Hawkeye…

Hawkeye pulled a picture out of her dresser as her new puppy ran around her legs. "I wonder if she knows me…" but before she could even think more on it, she slipped the picture back in her dresser and walked out of the room, as if fear itself was in the room with her.

Ed and Al…

Later they had found Amethyst crying at the back of her house, and Ed finally confronted her, "This wall was built on Equivalent Exchange Amethyst, you have to give up something that will show you're willing to leave. Something as simple as your favorite doll won't work, maybe your voice."

"My voice? How would my mom know it's me? How will I be able to tell her all those words in my heart?" Amethyst questioned.

"I know why don't you try being mute here and see how that works. Just let's start now, okay?" Ed asked her quickly.

Amethyst opened her mouth but closed it and nodded. Grabbing Ed's outstretched hand she stood up, "Okay, now why don't you show me around?"

Amethyst nodded and they walked back to the first building. She tried signing to them and the brothers soon got the hang of it, **_"This is the school, I stopped going there two years ago."_**

Ed nodded, "So how advanced is this school?"

**_"Obviously not that advanced, we were only taught simple to medium math, science ended when I was ten, and Reading was only our language."_**

The brother's laughed and Amethyst didn't say a word, she was trying to get the hang of just not talking. Then they went back to the house and entered. Carl tried talking to Amethyst and when she started moving her hands, Carl looked confused, "You're no mute Amethyst, I know that myself. Don't be rude, speak."

Amethyst shook her head and looked at Ed and Al pleadingly. Al spoke for her, "Sir, she wants to go see her parents on the outside, and she wants to try to think of something that she could give up. It's her voice, the voice that she can give up and not get an automail for a limb, its annoying trust me."

Ed seconded that notion and then Carl looked angry, "You're stuck here like the rest of us Amethyst you hear? Don't think of leaving us! I forbid you to even try to leave, and you two, leave the village this instant!"

Ed and Al stood there frozen while Amethyst shook her head no, but Carl shoved them outside and told Amethyst to go to her room.

"Brother, I feel bad for Amethyst, she should have a right to know her family," Al said solemnly as they looked back at the old town.

"I know Al, but I have no control over the situation."

That's when Amethyst came running over to them and quickly signed, **_"Escaped through my window, let's get out of here and quick! I'm considered twenty here, but I know I'm really ten. Let's go now; I'll give up my voice now. Hurry!"_**

Ed and Al smiled as they ran through the barrier while Amethyst whispered, "I wish to give up my voice, please hurry!"

For some reason the barrier let her through, but still she was harmed, nothing serious, but a few cuts. That's when they started to run quickly, Al holding Amethyst, trying to get away from the village as fast as they could. Stopping, they looked back and didn't see the town.

Amethyst opened her eyes then and Al smiled, "You're back, in the real time you belong in."

She smiled and tried to talk and then signed, **_"So it did take my voice, how far away are we from the next town? My mom or dad, how far away from them are we?"_**

"We're far from your parents, it's a half a day on a train," Al said surely.

"You'll just have to stay with us till then okay?" Ed asked.

Amethyst nodded and curled up again in Al's arms, falling asleep; leaving the brother's to do what ever they wanted.

TBC…


	4. To Meet After So Long

Chapter 4: To Meet After So Long

Princess Sango

Amethyst opened her eyes to feel vibration under her feet and almost screamed but nothing came out of her mouth. Suddenly, that's when she remembered everything that had happened last night. Looking around she saw Ed sleeping and Al seemed to be off, but who could tell with armour around him? Gently she nudged Al and he acknowledged her, "Hi there Amethyst."

She smiled and signed out, **_"Hi to you too, but where are we? How long was I out?" _**

"Just for a half a day, we decided to head back to where your parents are. Hopefully that's okay with you?"

**_"Of course it is! I've wanted to see them since I was old enough to know what a mom and dad were."_** Amethyst explained to Al, before Ed woke up and the train stopped.

Smiling Ed rubbed his eyes and stretched before they heard the person yell this was the last stop. Exiting the train they saw Hughes as if he knew they were supposed to be there, "Hey there, Ed...is that a girl?" Both that could be seen in the flesh blushed and Amethyst started to shake her head like crazy. She tried to sign to him but he just shook his head, "Whatever, Roy thought to check at the train station for you, and here you are! Look, he obviously wants to talk to you, so let's go!"

It didn't take long for them to arrive to the place they needed to go and Amethyst seemed to be nervous, but Ed and Al assured her that she'd be welcome here. If not she still had a home to go with, them. After that she wasn't as nervous, but slightly off edge. As they entered Hawkeye came outside, as if she was heading somewhere far, and stopped in her tracks when she saw the girl. Amethyst somehow knew this was her mom, and she could live here with her. Running up and hugging her she wished she could yell out but settled for crying softly in her mother's arms.

TBC…


	5. A Yeah…About Him…

Chapter 5: A Yeah…About Him…

Princess Sango

Last Time:

After that she wasn't as nervous, but slightly off edge. As they entered Hawkeye came outside, as if she was heading somewhere far, and stopped in her tracks when she saw the girl. Amethyst, somehow knew this was her mom, and she could live here with her. Running up and hugging her she wished she could yell out but settled for crying softly in her mother's arms.

This Time:

Hawkeye looked down confused at this girl who had just run into her arms. Looking at her, she noticed the similarities and asked, "Who are you?"

The girl took in a deep breath and shook her head as she made hand motions. When those didn't get through she looked over at Ed for help, which he did. "Do you know who she is?"

"It looks like my child, but she was stuck in a cursed place. Ed, did you find that place?"

"Yes, I found it, and this definitely looks like your daughter, but to get here she gave up her voice," Ed answered and shrugged, "She wanted to see you that badly."

Hawkeye nodded as she gently stroked Amethyst's hair and smiled, "Roy wants to see you, why don't you go see him and I'll talk to her."

Ed nodded as he looked at Amethyst and she signed to him, **_"I'm okay Ed, go see my dad."_**

He nodded to her before they headed towards the building as Hughes looked confused at Hawkeye, but figured he'd know soon enough. Leaving the two people he headed to the bar. Hawkeye looked over her daughter, so grown up in her own right, her blue eyes that both parents had, and the black hair from her father…she looked like an angel to Hawkeye. Then rain started to fall and she gave Amethyst a smile, "Come on inside Amethyst, I don't want you to catch a cold."

Amethyst nodded but didn't try to sign, after all her mom probably didn't know what she was talking about. This was fine, that just meant that she could write down her responses for her mother, but that was later, this is now. Clutching her mother's hand she followed her inside and into a room that was only for higher officers. Looking up she saw Hawkeye pouring cocoa into cups and then she placed it in front of her. "Here, take this."

Amethyst nodded and took a long sip before looking up at her mother, **_'Who do I look the most like? Mom or dad?'_**

Trying to get her attention, Hawkeye finally acknowledged her and held out a piece of paper to her. "Write it down, I don't understand as much as Ed does."

Amethyst nodded and started writing to her mom,

_I have so many questions for you mom! Why did you leave me? Do I look like you or dad? Is daddy here, does he even know about me? Most importantly... do you love me, do you want me here?_

Handing the note back to Hawkeye she sat down and started answering the questions, "I left because you were born there and I learned about the curse. You look like your dad, but he doesn't know about you. I love you very much, and I do want you here." Hawkeye sat down next to her as she leaned down and kissed her cheek and hugged her close, "I want you here more than anything, but I don't know about your father. You'll meet him soon, after Ed comes back."

TBC…


	6. Umm…Amethyst this is Dad, Roy Meet Your ...

Chapter 6: Umm…Amethyst this is Dad, Roy Meet Your Daughter!

Princess Sango

That didn't take very long, and as soon as Ed returned with Roy, who was protesting, stopped when he saw a girl. Amethyst looked at him with pleading eyes and signed to Ed, **_'You don't have to stay if you don't want to.'_**

Ed laughed and shook his head and looked at Roy who looked confused at Amethyst, "Okay what's the deal?"

Riza Hawkeye took a deep breath, "Ed please leave the room."

Ed nodded and left, Riza was not the person to deal with, especially if she asks nicely first. When he left Riza looked at Roy, "Do you remember that night? Roy, think ten years back."

Roy looked at Riza confused but then recalled that night with Riza, that night that he can recall at anytime, but this time it was harder. It seemed one false step and someone was going down. Thinking back…

_**"Roy, I like you, really I do…" Riza told him, out of breath from running and the kiss they just shared.**_

**_Sighing Roy smiled and nodded, "I like you too…" and they continued, the whole night._**

After that night, they never spoke about it again. Yet sometimes the glitter both their eyes held could be seen. Looking over at Riza he nodded to her, "I know what you mean. I remember that night, but why bring it up after ten years?"

Riza looked down at the child, "I disappeared after a few months and when I came back you were worried, yet I was sad. This is the reason." At that instant she nudged Amethyst next to him, "Notice the resemblance she has to you Roy? Meet your daughter Amethyst, Amethyst this is your dad."

Amethyst smiled and hugged him as Roy's mind brought realization to his eyes, "**_This is my daughter…"_** Hugging her back, as if he had let his guard down for those few seconds, "So your name's Amethyst, where have you been for so long, why haven't I seen you until now?"

Amethyst smiled and tried to sign to him too, as if he knew what she was talking about, **_'I've been away at a cursed place, dad. Mom had me there, so I was considered as cursed as the people there. I didn't leave until I met Ed and Al; they're very nice you know? They helped me find you again!'_**

"Such perfect sign language, interesting at what you said," Roy said slightly pondering.

That got Riza's attention, "You understood that?"

"Of course I did, I had to learn that language myself, so she's a mute? How did that happen?" Roy asked tentatively.

**_'I gave up my voice to come here, and I even disobeyed Carl, whose probably found me gone by now. Don't make me go back!' _**Amethyst signed out to her dad, who unlike her mom, knew what she was saying.

"No, I won't let you go back Amethyst, you're my daughter and I want to know you. As long as you're willing to let me that is." Roy asked as Riza stood next to Roy and put her hands around his neck.

Amethyst looked at her two parents, her real ones, and nodded while she thought, _"I need to know them, and they're not turning me away. This'll work out, it has to…"_

**She was so right.**

TBC…


	7. Few Weeks Later

Chapter 7: Few Weeks Later…

Princess Sango

When Riza took Amethyst shopping for new items to put in her room, Amethyst was worried about the cost. Riza reassured her she spent twice as much on herself before, and that she needed something in her room. Amethyst felt slightly better about spending the money then, but then she brought the big statement up, "You've got to learn Alchemy Amethyst, everyone knows about it here. I'm sure they expect that you already know how, but you should learn fast considering that your dad is the famous Flame Alchemist."

Amethyst looked at her mom terrified; did they really want her to know that? Riza laughed, "Don't worry Roy will probably teach you himself. You'll be okay."

Amethyst gave an unsure smile and they headed home where Roy was waiting, his stuff in a room. Giving her dad a hug, she showed him all the neat knew items Riza had bought her. Roy could only smile at her enthusiasm, but couldn't believe this was his daughter; shouldn't their child be more…serious? Like everyone in this family?

Shrugging it off he watched as she took her items to her room and started decorating. Riza smiled at him, "You have to teach her alchemy Roy."

Roy nodded, "This'll be interesting, she hasn't heard of alchemy till now, wonder what her main focus will be?"

Riza nodded, "Yeah, since we don't know what her interests are, since we only met her a month ago. Did you finish unpacking you things?"

"Yes, everything is now placed in our room," Roy confirmed.

Riza blushed and watched as Amethyst looked overjoyed as she was decorating it. Looking up at Roy she hugged him, "I'm happy you accepted her and even me."

Roy nodded and hugged her back, "Of course I did, I love you, and she's my daughter, I'm not going to abandon her. I just really wish that you had told me you had a child that belonged to us."

Riza looked up at him, "I was scared to tell you, what if you rejected me?"

Roy smiled and kissed her forehead, "I don't know what I would've done, but I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, okay?"

Riza nodded as she noticed the little onlooker as she watched her parents be all mushy, and signed, **_"That's something I'll have to get used to huh?"_**

Everyone laughed at that statement and dragged her to her room and had a dog pile on her bed.

TBC…


	8. Alchemy Training Segment and Mysterious

Chapter 8: Alchemy Training Segment and Mysterious

Princess Sango

Sighing Amethyst looked at her dad, **_'I know I read that book you told me about, but must I?'_**

"Yes, everyone expects you to know your professions. It's me against them, seriously."

Amethyst sighed as she looked down at her feet and nodded. Roy sat down next to her then and started showing her different transmutation circles for different sorts of alchemy.

When the circles were sort of learned, he noticed that Amethyst seemed uninterested and Roy sighed, "We'll stop for today, even though most kids would be really happy to learn what you're learning."

**_'Really daddy?' _**Amethyst asked him as he nodded and picked her up before running over to the house happily. They saw Riza standing there looking out into the distance, he hair down and in a simple dress. Roy stopped and stared.

"Riza is that you?" Roy asked uncertainly.

The figure that looked like Riza disappeared and Roy set his daughter down, "Did you see that Amethyst?"

**_'Yeah dad, I saw it, who was she?' _**Amethyst asked innocently.

"I'm not sure, Amethyst, I'm not sure…"

TBC…


	9. Sister

Chapter 9: Sister

Princess Sango

Amethyst watched her dad run over to the spot the person disappeared but found nobody. Shaking his head he motioned Amethyst forth and she looked confused for a second, **_"Dad, she looked like someone who was in our textbooks back home."_**

"What textbooks? I can't believe it, but your place is off the Earth right now isn't it?" Roy asked her curiously.

**_"Yes, it is right now, but she looked like the old leader, I've met her once, but well let's just say I was a little girl, very little. Why would she show up now anyway?"_**

Roy shrugged and picked up his daughter as they walked inside the house to find Riza cooking dinner, "Hey there you two, you look like you've seen a ghost."

**_"Funny you should mention that mother, we did see one! It looked just like you, sort of, but also like the group leader!" _**Amethyst signed to her mother in a rush.

"Really now, someone just like me? Maybe my old self, I know this place has been known for the weirdest things. Don't worry about that, I'm sure it's nothing," Riza reassured Amethyst and Roy but changed the subject rather quickly, "Ed and Al stopped by looking for you Amethyst, they should be here any minute now." Amethyst smiled and nodded happily as she skipped into her room, closing the door. "So how was training?"

"Nothing much today, but she needs to learn, and I feel like I'm forcing this on her," Roy confided in Riza, slightly guilty.

"It's okay Roy, she just needs time. Not all of us can be great alchemists the first time around."

"That's true," came a voice from behind them.

Riza and Roy turned around to see the same woman they had seen outside standing in their doorway, and Riza walked up to her, "What business do you have here Rika?"

Rika's eyes glared at Riza, "I want Amethyst back in her world, she doesn't belong here."

Riza looked at Rika with pure hate, "It was your choice to stay there, not mine. We can't tell Amethyst to go home!"

Rika looked unfazed and her lips were pursed, "She has to come back home, this world doesn't need her!"

Riza looked at Rika and sighed, "You always wanted your way didn't you? I know Amethyst is cursed, but she can stay here. I'm her mother, and as much as you want her back, I can't bring myself to let her go back. Leave us alone sister!"

Rika shook her head, "You tell her to come back and I will, she doesn't belong here." With that the girl, or Rika, disappeared in a whir of smoke.

"I hate her damn cocky attitude, she was always like that. Well good riddance to her," Riza said and turned back to what she was doing, forgetting Roy was in the room.

"What am I missing here?"

"Oh, sorry Roy, that was just some family troubles. You see, when I was young I lived in the same town Amethyst lived in with Rika, who looked exactly like me. We were considered twins and we hung out together, but one day she was elected higher than me; and, well our friendship diminished and we stopped calling each other sisters. I left then, and we haven't said a word to each other since," Riza told him, slipping into the past.

That's when Al and Ed came rushing inside, "Whoever that lady is on your lawn, she freaks me out!"

"Oh, just ignore her boys, what bring you here?" Roy asked the two brothers.

"We were looking for Amethyst," Al answered innocently.

"She's in her room, go on ahead." Riza answered before Roy could. Smiling, they entered her room.

TBC…


	10. Fieldtrip Part 1

Chapter 10: Fieldtrip Part 1

Princess Sango

Ed walked into Amethyst's room where a light lavender theme was everywhere. Smiling at Amethyst who was sitting on her new bed, writing in her notebook, Al nudged her, "Hey Amethyst."

Amethyst smiled at the two, **_"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"_**

"Just here to see how you're doing, learning any alchemy yet?" Ed asked curiously as he sat down on her bed.

**_"Just those circles, but I don't really want to learn."_** Amethyst answered them.

"It's okay, maybe you weren't meant to use alchemy but for your father, please learn it," Al answered, knowing Roy would have a fit if neither of them didn't encourage her.

**_"I'll try, but I don't think I'll be so good at it,"_** Amethyst answered sheepishly.

Ed and Al laughed, "Yeah, I see what you mean."

All of a sudden the door swung open and they saw Winry, "Ed, you promised you would come home in four days, and it's been eight!"

Ed scratched his head as Winry walked over to him, "Edward Elric, let's go home now."

Ed looked at his friend, "Aw, come on Win, I was just seeing how a new friend was doing. Remember, I told you about Amethyst?"

Winry straightened up, "Oh, sorry, I guess I just stormed in here without thinking. I'm Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you."

Amethyst smiled and signed, **_"Nice to meet you too."_**

Winry looked confused and tried to figure out what she was saying. Ed finally filled her in, "She can't speak; she's a mute."

Winry nodded, "I see, but I don't understand what she's saying."

"That's because this sign language is really old," Roy said from the doorway.

Winry turned around to see Roy there and she smiled, "Hi Roy, how did you know that?"

"I had to learn that sign language, and can translate it for you, she told you nice to meet you too. Isn't that right Amethyst?" Roy asked his daughter.

Amethyst nodded and smiled before looking at Ed, **_"Does she know who my dad is?"_**

"No, she doesn't at least that's what I think," Ed answered her.

"What does she mean about me?" Winry asked Ed, her attitude kicking in.

"She just wants to know if you know who her father is," Al replied for his brother, who was right now hiding behind Amethyst.

"Actually I don't know, who is your father Amethyst?" Winry asked her curiously, her blue eyes waiting in anticipation.

Amethyst smiled, ran up to Roy, and they stood next to each other, and Winry took in the similarities, the black hair, the blue eyes, and Amethyst gasped, "That's your daughter Roy?"

"Yes, that's my daughter Winry, and Riza is her mother," Roy answered truthfully.

"Really, wow, who to thought?" Winry said amazing as she saw Riza come out.

"Did you call my name Winry?" Riza asked the other female in the room, slightly worried, since not many people called her out.

Winry shook her head, "Roy said your name, and I didn't say a thing. Hey I know, Roy, Riza, if it isn't too much trouble can Amethyst come with us back home, please?"

Roy and Riza exchanged slightly worried looks but then looked back at Amethyst, "We'll think about it Winry, because we're still trying to decide when to let her out of this house, away from us again."

Amethyst smiled at her parents and nodded to them, **_"I understand, you're still debating. Tell me when!"_**

Roy smiled at her and the two adults walked out of the room, "So I guess we're staying here for tonight?"

"Maybe Winry, we'll have to ask first," Ed said, as he lay down on Amethyst's bed, "Hey Amethyst what do you think about home?"

**_"It's nice, I love my parents, and this life is awesome! Well besides the whole alchemy thing, but yeah, life's good."_**

"Glad to hear it!" Al answered but Winry looked confused.

"Do I have to translate for you, every day?" Ed teased, as Winry blushed.

"No you don't have to! I just want to know what she's saying!" Winry said slightly flustered.

Ed stuck his tongue out at her and smiled but before anything could come out of their mouths or hands, Riza yelled out for them to come to dinner. When they walked out of the room, they could see the dinner table set for each of them. When Ed sat down next to Winry, and Amethyst sat down in between her parents, they started to serve dinner and eat.

Later, after dinner, and in Roy's and Riza's room…

Roy looked over at Riza, "Should we?"

Riza sat down on the bed and played with her blonde hair, "I'm not sure either, I mean, she's only been here a few weeks, and then again we'd have to let her go again soon."

"I say let her go, go see the world. She'll be with Ed and another girl who she could bond with, it'd be good for her," Roy retaliated in deep thought before going to sit next to Riza and massaged his shoulders, "And we could repair what we had left in the dust."

Riza closed her eyes, "I guess you're right, we'll let her go tomorrow."

Roy smiled as they curled up in bed and fell asleep.

The next day…

Amethyst was told the wonderful news and started to pack her items when Riza walked in, "Now I want you to be good."

**_"I will mom, don't worry about that!"_** Amethyst answered her mom before closing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, **_"I'll only be gone for the week, don't worry about me. I'll call, I promise! Ummm, I mean someone else will for me!"_**

Riza smiled and heard Winry call for Amethyst, who gave her mom one last hug and ran down to Winry. Waving to her dad farewell, she walked with Winry as they headed over to the train station, where Ed and Al were waiting.

TBC…


	11. Special Technique, Too Old, Threat

Chapter 11: Special Technique, Too Old, Threat

Princess Sango

It has been one day since Amethyst has left her mother's house and she felt right at home with the Elric brothers and the Rockbell's. She loved to sit there and watch Winry talk about mechanics and what ever. It felt good to know about things she's missed out on. Yet once, Winry had been gone, complaining about some work she had to do, yet Amethyst picked up a wrench and started repairing some small little watch. Then she started to pick up one item after another, by the time Winry got back from her break, every bit of work she had was finished.

Looking over at Amethyst Winry smiled, "Did you do that Amethyst?"

Amethyst smiled and nodded. Winry walked over and inspected the work to find it perfect, as great her handy work is. "Wow, that's amazing Amethyst!"

"What is?" came Ed's questioning voice.

"None of your business shorty!" Winry yelled back as she gave Amethyst a wink, "You're so great at all this. Maybe you should come work with me."

Amethyst smiled but shook her head, **_'Right now I just want to learn alchemy and get to know my parents. Thanks for the offer though."_**

"Okay then, why don't we go see what those boys are up to?" Winry asked as they walked out of the shop and into the house where Pinako was cooking dinner and Ed was lying around on the couch. Al seemed to be doing nothing but who could tell with his face stoic all the time? Smiling at Ed she laughed, "Why don't we go out and play tag?"

"Aren't we to old for that?" Ed asked Winry ignorantly.

"You're never too old, unless you're Pinako, no offence," Winry added as she pulled Amethyst outside when Pinako yelled out to them about work.

"Oh, Amethyst helped me finish, in fact she did the rest while I was sleeping. She's incredible I tell you!"

Pinako gave Amethyst a smile, "Go out and play then, I'll help Ed walk with those crickty old bones of his."

Ed started ranting when Winry and Amethyst smiled and they ran out to play, carefree, yet someone was watching in the shadows, and her name was Rika.

TBC…


	12. Kidnapped

Chapter 12: Kidnapped

Princess Sango

Rika's POV…

I watched as Amethyst smiled, laughed, and even played happily with this girl not of our world. How could she be so damn happy? She didn't belong here, no matter what she thinks, and to give up her voice, it's even worse. My reasons for taking her are more than you ever could think, since she is the person who was supposed to take my place. I had even told Riza why, but now she wants her child back, along with that thick headed Roy.

I also know that I am Riza's counterpart, because for everyone in the world, someone matching was born in ours. The balance is by one letter in the name, all except Amethyst that is. She was special, and the chosen one. So what am I to do now? She'll be unhappy back home, but it must be done. Running out onto the field I snatched her out and she screamed for help.

I covered her mouth and continued running where a portal opened and I ran into it, leaving the other girl behind. Little did I know she had followed me into the portal, and now I had no choice but to pull her in with me.

Back with Ed…

Ed had calmed down since then, but now it was getting dark and he was getting worried for both women. Usually Winry is always back before it was dark. Getting up to look for her Pinako wished him luck, Al offered to come with but Ed turned him down, politely I may add.

Walking out he began his search till the point it got too dark to see, and even then he saw no one. When he arrived back home everyone was asleep except Ed who held out some food for him, "Here eat, I guess you couldn't find Winry huh?"

Ed looked up at his brother, "No I couldn't it's like they disappeared without a trace, we'll wait till tomorrow and see if they'll come back. If they don't we'll phone Mustang and Hawkeye, they'll no what to do."

"I hope they only got lost, I hope that was all brother," Al said as if he had already predicted the future.

TBC…


	13. Princess?

Chapter 13: Princess?

Princess Sango

Amethyst's POV:

I woke up on a bed, but not the kind of beds that were in mom's time, and then I remembered being carried away by Rika. I looked around and saw Winry and I shook her away and in my panic I asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Amethyst, your voice, its back," Winry said amazed and in a daze.

"Yes, but we need to get out of here, before Rika comes back!" I begged, my eyes begging her also.

Winry nodded but when we got to the door it was locked, and all I could think was alchemy, something dad had taught me during one of the sessions. I made a small one and tried to blast the door open, which it did but someone was waiting on the other side. That person was Rika, and I backed away along with Winry, "Well the princess and her friend has finally awakened."

I growled and snapped back, "What do you want?"

"Now, now, a princess mustn't do that," Rika prodded me, and I wanted to attack but some sense in me told me not to.

Winry was holding onto my arm, "What do you want with us, where are we?"

"Well you're here in this cursed town Amethyst has told you so much about, why else would she have her voice back, such a pretty voice too," Rika kept her act up.

I didn't like her, "What I do is none of your business!"

"Oh yes it is princess," Rika answered me, "after all you are my successor, the next person to lead the city."

"I don't want the job, I wan to be back home with Ed, Al, Winry, Pinako, and most importantly mom and dad!" I kept screaming at her, tears brimming, ready to fall.

"That's too bad hun, see you later," Rika said, before disappearing and a steal door replacing the one I broke.

I started crying and Winry rocked me back and forth, "Someone will notice us gone by now, they'll come, don't worry."

**_Someone did notice they were missing, and it would be a long time before they could do anything about it._**

TBC...


	14. I Know Where She Is

Chapter 14: I Know Where She Is

Princess Sango

Ed woke up in Pinako's house and started calling for Winry but no one answered back. Instead he was greeted by Al and Pinako who seemed worried. "Didn't they come home?"

Pinako shook her head, "I've called Roy and Riza, they're headed this way, hope you don't mind."

Ed shrugged but could only imagine what Roy would do if he saw Ed. He'd probably scream like crazy and ask us why we didn't go out with Winry. "What did they say?"

"Riza answered the phone, so I'm not sure about Roy, but she seemed quiet, but she's worried," Pinako answered as she got up to make breakfast, "They'll be here in a three hours, be ready."

Ed nodded and sat down and banged his head up against the table. Now there's huge mess, where was this equivalent?

3 hours later…

Riza was the first to come inside the house and look at Ed, "So Winry's missing too?"

"Yeah, they went out for a game, and told me they were going to come back in time for dinner. No one came back," Ed explained, feeling like he had just reported another report to Mustang, only to Riza instead.

Riza sat down when Roy entered, and sat down, his face a stoic mask. Then Riza remembered the conversation she had with Rika,

"_**I want Amethyst back in her world, she doesn't belong here."**_

"_**It was your choice to stay there, not mine. We can't tell Amethyst to go home!"**_

"_**She has to come back home, this world doesn't need her!"**_

"_**You always wanted your way didn't you? I know Amethyst is cursed, but she can stay here. I'm her mother, and as much as you want her back, I can't bring myself to let her go back. Leave us alone sister!"**_

"_**You tell her to come back and I will, she doesn't belong here."**_

Riza's eyes glazed slightly but she blinked them back, "R-Rika got her way, I know where she is…"

"Where?" everyone asked.

"She's back in that cursed village."

TBC…


	15. Life In Danger

Chapter 15: Life In Danger

Princess Sango

Amethyst sat down grudgingly on the fine silk pillows that were set out in front of her. True the town may be poor but somehow they were able to manage some wealth and money. She was adorned in what was considered princess gowns but Winry was stuck with a simple blue dress that gave her a limbo status. Winry watched as people started to give food out in front of them and felt strange here and turned to Amethyst, "What's going on Amethyst? Why are they doing this?"

Amethyst was about to open her mouth but Rika came behind Winry and started to strangle her. Winry tried to get the hands off of her and started to plead for help and Amethyst did help. Taking a knife that was as sharp as a regular fighting one Amethyst held it up to her throat, "You kill her and you'll lose me, think about that."

Rika still held and that's when Amethyst started to press it up against her skin harder, a trickle of blood falling down her neck. Rika's hands dropped Winry, whose face has turned blue and gasped for air quickly and ran behind Amethyst. "You wouldn't dare that would you princess, since your life is so grand that you'd kill yourself for this little servant?"

"This "servant" so happens to be my friend, and if you're no longer ruler, than I am, and you must do what I say," Amethyst answered with total confidence.

Winry was looking on in fear, "Fine do what you will with her, but you must do what I need you to do."

"We'll just see about that, go away Rika, I'm tired of you," Amethyst said as if she really were a princess.

Rika reluctantly ran off and Amethyst collapsed back on the soft pillows, "Are you okay Winry?"

Winry nodded and took another place next to Amethyst, "Thank-you Amethyst, you saved my life back there."

Amethyst lay down and stared at the ceiling, "Well, I really don't like it here, and I guess it wasn't just a bluff. I would've done it, despite the after effects."

Winry looked over at the girl who's eyes were closed and lay down next to her, "Yeah I could see why but please don't try that again."

Amethyst looked over at Winry, someone who wouldn't be here right now I it wasn't for her, "Your life is still in danger Winry, I don't know what will happen if they try to kill you again."

That fact hit Winry hard and she bit her lip with a thought going through her mind, **_"Ed, come soon, save us."_**

_**They just didn't know that they were trying.**_

TBC…


	16. Fluffy Moment

Chapter 16: Fluffy Moment

Princess Sango

Ed slammed his hands on the table, "Then there's got to be some way we can go get her!"

Riza shook her head as Roy placed a calm hand on his shoulder, "Riza, besides Ed and Al, you know where they are. Come on now, you lived there for awhile right? Come on now, tell me where the village is and we'll go."

"It's gone Roy that place; it only comes down to earth for a certain amount of time. The times up already," Riza answered his calm manner with her own, still regaining.

Roy studied Riza's back and rubbed it gently, and to think, just last night they were just getting "reacquainted" with each other, and there fun was cut short by this call. Riza covered her face with her hands and didn't say anything, silent and invisible tears appearing. Roy looked over at the three others, "If you will excuse us for a moment."

Roy and Riza walked outside to the beautiful vision of the country, and they would have enjoyed it if it weren't for the fact that their only biological child was missing. Roy enveloped Riza in his arms, "It's going to be okay Riza, look at me, come on, and look at me."

Riza looked up at him, tears falling down, and looked at him, "What do we do now? It's not only our child whose missing, it's Winry too, and she needs to get back."

Roy kissed her forehead, "Riza, we'll get them back, calm down. Obviously if Rika was able to get them and take them back, there's some way for you to get there."

Rika nodded, "There is one way, but it's almost in possible to spot."

"Please, try to spot it."

Rika shook her head, "If you go through the wrong place in the portal, you could die, get stuck, or even worse, never come back to either world. There's a lot of complications Roy."

"It's worth a shot," Roy answered, looking in the far off distance, "We'll head out tonight."

TBC…


	17. On the Path There

Chapter 17: On The Path There

Princess Sango

Amethyst had fallen asleep due to the stressed out day she had claimed she had been having. While Winry just lay down, eyes have closed and staring off into the dull amount of space known as the ceiling. The only source of light now was illuminating from a lamp as nightfall had come slowly, like the passing hours here also. Feeling sleep over come her, she collapsed too, but only out of the will to escape this place, even for a little while.

With the others…

Roy, Riza, Ed, and Al were starting their journey to where Riza believed that the hole they were looking for should still be intact. She was right, coming up to the empty field that held the slight light that was showing the latest transportation wormhole. Riza pointed to it, "You must take the exact path, and it'll close up soon if we don't go now. Al, you can't come, your armor would get in the way, sorry."

Al, with his stoic face, showed no emotion but from his voice, you could tell he had been hurt, "Oh, okay, I'll just be going now."

Ed looked a little discouraged but then thought about Winry and continued onward. That's when Roy stopped Riza, who was about to hop into the wormhole, "Maybe you shouldn't go either."

Riza looked up at Roy with eyes that were slightly pained but determined, "She's our daughter Roy, and I can't wait ten years if you're stuck there. I'm coming."

Roy nodded but didn't like the idea all the same, when Ed piped up, "Don't try to make me stay, I'm going."

The two adults laughed but nodded to Ed, "You're going for Winry right?"

Ed bit his lip but dived into the wormhole before anyone could answer. Roy and Riza looked at each other, and jumped down into the abyss, hoping they would make it through. Which they did, but with some difficulties, for there is always a price to pay for transportation, for Roy it was one of his gloves, Riza lost a gun, and Ed lost some inches of his height. Nothing huge, maybe for everyone else, but Ed was a little peeved. They arrived near Carl's house, where they saw Rika talking to him.

"So you got her back here Rika?"

"Yes Carl, I told you I'd get her back."

"That's great to know, you always keep your promises. So what made you come here?"

"She saw her parents Carl, and now she wants to go back. I even had to bring that annoying friend along. I want you to tell me her greatest weakness."

"Can't say the girl has one Rika, she's a little too smart, that she is."

"Okay, fine, bye."

"Bye."

Riza was holding Roy back at that point, since all he wanted to do was leave. "We know you want Amethyst back, but please refrain from it. Just follow her, quietly, she can sense people."

Roy nodded, calming himself as they crept among the shadows, hiding slightly; weary of lamps that flickered on and off. They watched Rika enter a house and then disappear. Riza started to circle the small place and saw Amethyst and Winry both safe and asleep. Now all they had to do was wait.

TBC…


	18. Out

Chapter 18: Out

Princess Sango

Morning came slowly, and as soon as Amethyst opened her eyes, that's when they would move.

Amethyst's POV…

I opened my eyes when the light was just starting to radiate heat on my face. I placed a hand over my eyes and looked out the window, wondering what those faces were. To me they looked familiar enough but still… They couldn't get here could they? Looking up at the window with closer inspection, it was them! I had to shake Winry awake and point to the window before she could even comprehend anything. I'll have to apologize later, but now we had to get out.

Winry gasped and covered her mouth, "He's here."

I nodded and ran up to the window, unlocking it and letting Winry lift me up out of the retched room before she lifted herself up. No matter what, everyone was getting out, alive. I hugged mom and dad and smiled at them, "Do you know how to reopen the portal?"

Mom and Dad both looked taken aback by my clear voice, and then both shook their head, "I only found the portal left from Rika, and we have to hurry before she comes again."

I nodded, trying to create a portal here, but then another voice came from behind, "Hold it right there, all five of you!"

Regular POV…

"No, we are never giving up! I have always wanted to be with my parents, you're not taking this chance away from me!" Amethyst shouted, a calm hand landing on her shoulder, and she turned around and saw her father, calm and collected.

"My daughter is not to be taken away from me, Riza, or her friends from the other realm, head this with caution, for if you don't listen to me, you'll face the consequences," Roy answered, his hand ready to snap.

Ed held onto Winry as everyone else looked on. "You can't take Amethyst from this town, the other girl, sure why not. She's caused enough problems as it is."

Winry whimpered slightly, burying her head in Ed's chest, where Ed automatically wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "What'd you do to her?"

Amethyst looked back at Winry, "Forget it Winry, they won't try again, you know they won't! As long as they have me, they won't hurt you, any of you!"

Rika smirked, "You know me too well, as do I, Amethyst. I know you will and would kill yourself if it came down to that, if it came down to saving your friends and family. I won't challenge you for now, go on home, but don't think this is over."

Amethyst smiled in triumph and threw a dart at Rika's body, anywhere would be fine. It would be an injury, and injury that would take a long time to heal, if the chances were that. While Riza, who, during this whole process was creating a wormhole, told everyone to jump, where they all happily did and landed back in their own time. While Rika's shouts of pain were the last thing they heard.

Back in their own world…

Everyone was sprawled out on the grass in the quiet countryside, gasping for some air and room. Amethyst, as soon as she realized she was back in a normal land boundary, ran to her parents and hugged them close. Roy and Riza both looked at their daughter and hugged her close. While Winry and Ed were hugging each, and Winry was crying, "Thank god you came Ed! If you didn't, something might have happened to me, or Amethyst. She almost…Amethyst she tried…"

Amethyst pulled away from her parents and looked at Winry, "I only had to do what I had to do. I knew it was going to stop her from…well you know."

"Yet, Amethyst, you said that it wasn't only a bluff, you said you would've done it! You said you really would have killed yourself!" Winry yelled in despair.

TBC…


	19. Eye of the Storm

Chapter 19: Eye of the Storm

Princess Sango

Amethyst broke down crying as everyone stared in shock, and Roy was the first one to recover. Placing a steady hand on her shoulder he asked her a simple question, "Is this true?"

Amethyst looked up cautiously and nodded, "They were going to kill Winry daddy, and I couldn't let that happen."

Roy sighed and looked down at his daughter, she would make a good alchemist, but he didn't want her to be this serious…not yet. Riza came up behind Roy and kneeled down and hugged her daughter, "I know you were trying to save a life, an innocent life, and a bluff is a bluff. Yet Rika, she sometimes doesn't know when to stop and you both could've died."

"I know mom, I know," Amethyst whispered, "but I couldn't let someone who's been so nice to me, die." Amethyst then twisted in her mother's hold and started crying while all Riza could do was hold her daughter, knowing she couldn't change the past at all.

Roy looked out into the open meadows and saw the sun rising out in the distance, "Let's head to the house, everything will be sorted out there."

No one was in the mood to agree or disagree with him so they got up and followed him to the house. There Al was waiting with beds, baths, and food, anything a human being would need. Roy and Riza, tired from two trips, decided to go to bed, while Ed and Winry sat in the living room, mostly trying to comfort Winry, while Amethyst decided to eat and wake up. Yet the bath sounded good to Winry too so she left Ed to ponder if she was 100 okay and got up and walked to the bathroom to just soak in the tub.

While Ed sat there, next to Al and chatted, yeah, it seemed peaceful enough, but the storm was only beginning, and they wanted calm, but they would only allow calm for a short while.

TBC…


	20. The Lie

Chapter 20: The Lie

Princess Sango

Winry was still quite shaken up but was doing better than she was when she first came back. Amethyst, Roy, and Riza stayed there for the remainder of the week and then left. Sitting there Ed looked at Winry who sat in his lap. Kissing her forehead he looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm still slightly shaken about the whole death and thing. It was over me Ed, and I couldn't take that," Winry whispered.

Ed pulled her close and whispered comforting words to her, "I know, I know, it'll be okay Winry, but you are worth it."

Meanwhile at Riza and Roy's house…

Amethyst sat on the couch looking form one parent to the other, "Mom, dad are you disappointed in me?"

Both Roy and Riza looked at their daughter, and Roy answered the question for Riza, "No, we're not disappointed about you. It's anything a good soldier would do, but we don't want you to try something like that again. We want you to be safe, and how did you get your voice back?"

Amethyst smiled at him, "I don't know, but I used a portal this time, it's different, I think I gave something else for it. Anyway, are you guys going back to work tomorrow?"

It was a touchy subject for both Roy and Riza but they both hugged her, "Yes we are, but you're coming with us! I'm not giving Rika any chances, none at all. You're going to be very protected." Amethyst looked up at Rika and Roy smiling, she really loved her parents.

"I think I'd like that, because I haven't had parents, the real ones who cared," Amethyst answered. Jumping up she smoothed out her blue skirt and white t-shirt. "I'm just going to my room, I am allowed there right?"

Riza laughed, "Yes but please take Hayate with you. He's just a dog, but he can bark."

Amethyst smiled and called Hayate so she could go to her room. Riza looked at Roy, "She looks so much like you, and it's not even funny. Oh no, what are we going to tell Fuhrer King Bradley?"

"Simply that she's my niece; it would be easier to tell that lie. Just tell her that before we go tomorrow," Roy answered, "Now I need to go take a shower and go to bed. I'll see you tonight." Kissing her cheek he got up, stretched and walked into the bathroom.

1 day later…

Riza was clad in her blue uniform and sighed as she saw her daughter in her white dress that looked so beautiful on her. "What do you think mom?"

"It's beautiful, but I don't want you to call me mom when we get there. Don't call dad what you usually call him either. We're going with the story that you're Roy's niece. Roy is simply Uncle Roy and I'm just Riza, understand?" Riza searched her daughter's eyes as she held her shoulders, "And Hayate is to follow you around the office."

Amethyst looked up at her mom, "Why not?"

"Originally, you're not supposed to go out with other people in the military, and your father and I are both in the military. Please, do this for your father and I, we really need this job. Amethyst, we're glad you're our daughter but the office doesn't know that. We don't want them to know that, so remember what you're supposed to call us," Riza answered, hugging her daughter, "Also bring something to do, we both work in the office usually."

Amethyst nodded and ran into her room and pulled a notebook, sketchbook, and then went back to the door, "Ready to go!"

Riza smiled as Roy came inside, "Lieutenant Hawkeye, what a pleasant surprise."

Riza stood at attention before saluting and then went back at ease, "Good to see you sir."

Roy smiled, "This is my niece, Amethyst Mustang, Amethyst this is Riza," Roy answered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Riza," Amethyst answered, giving her a smile.

"Sir, the car is waiting," Riza answered, ignoring Amethyst slightly, "If we don't hurry up. We'll be late."

Roy nodded as they followed Riza out the door, Hayate following and they loaded themselves into the car. The ride there was silent and when they got there, Havoc welcomed them inside. When he saw Hayate and Amethyst he gave a puzzled look, "Colonel sir, when did this become a daycare?"

Roy looked up at Amethyst and Hayate, "Oh how rude of me, I'm Uncle Roy's niece, my parents died and he's my only living relative. So now I'm living with him, and he told me that since he had no one to leave me with, I'd be staying here for now." Roy looked at Amethyst stunned for a moment and then realized that his daughter was a very good liar, "Who is this Uncle Roy?"

"That's my other Lieutenant, Jean Havoc," Amethyst nodded to him before finding an empty desk and sitting down.

"Sir that's Cain's desk," Riza implied, looking over at Amethyst.

"Oh, Cain's not coming until this afternoon, but Maes is going to make an appearance, Havoc, won't you be gone by then?" Roy asked, looking over at Havoc who was leaning back in his chair.

"Yes sir!" Havoc answered, and then leaned over the desk to finish whatever he had to finish.

Later when Maes arrived…

Maes entered the office just as Havoc left. Giving a salute to Hughes he kept going without another word. Maes entered through the door, but looked to see the small child sitting in Cain's desk, now packing up her items to move to Havoc's. "Who's this child?"

Amethyst smiled, "I'm Uncle Roy's niece, my parents died so now I'm living with him, very nice to meet you sir."

Maes smiled at the child before turning to Roy, "Look at my daughter, isn't she cute?"

"Maes I've already seen your daughter's picture a million times, please tell me you have other business," Roy answered.

"Oh can't I just see you? Plus I came to remind you to find a good wife! Also I don't remember you ever having a brother," Maes answered, looking at Roy, Riza, and Amethyst. Silence came as a reply, except for Hayate's bark. "I thought so Roy, this is your daughter, but she does give off a convincing lie. Who's the mother?"

Amethyst cocked her head at her father, "Okay, you got it right, she is my daughter, but the mother is going to remain anonymous." Crossing his arms in a defiant smirk he looked over at Amethyst, "Don't tell him Amethyst, he won't leave us alone if he finds out."

Maes looked over at Amethyst with puppy dog eyes and smiled, "Why don't we go out on a walk Amethyst, it's bad to stay in the office all day."

Amethyst looked at her mother and father, Roy gave his permission, "Take Hayate with you. Hayate, protect her."

Hayate barked in response and followed Amethyst and Maes out the door. Riza sighed as the door swung shut and looked at Roy, "Thank-you sir."

"For what, get back to work Lieutenant Hawkeye," Roy looked up and then winked at Riza.

Riza smiled and nodded, "Yes sir."

Meanwhile with Maes and Amethyst…

Amethyst smiled as she sat there and took a bite of her ice cream. "Geez, I tell Roy to get a wife, not a daughter, but why did you show up all of a sudden? Who else knows about you?"

Amethyst gave him a smile, "Edward Elric, Winry, and Al, they know about me. Ed was the one who found me though, I owe him a lot. Taking me away from where I was the whole time."

Maes blinked, "How long have you known your parents?" Maes asked, looking over at the small girl.

"Only for about I think a month or two, mommy left me when I was a baby, so I didn't know them until now," Amethyst answered, looking at Maes, "Mommy and daddy take care of me and protect me, I never knew someone could care like that until now."

"Really?" Maes asked, smiling at the little girl who was happily eating her ice cream and swinging her legs back and forth as Hayate jumped and started begging for some of the ice cream.

Shaking her head she looked back at Maes, "Where I lived before hand people only did what people wanted, and only cared for children as long as they needed to. You think my small town would have more love for kids and other people? Evil little place, full of evil." Letting a small shiver run down her spine then looked back up at Maes, "If you want to find out who my mom is so badly, why didn't you tell from my looks?"

"You look so much like your dad that I didn't think anything about your mother would be there; then again I'm not always right. Let me have a good look at you," Maes pulled her chin forward and saw her big blue pools and smiled, "I've seen those eyes, but they're more…"

His side-thought went on and Amethyst looked away, "Do you know who my mother is?"

"Why do I have a suspicion that your Riza's daughter too?" Maes answered, and Amethyst sighed in relief as she stood up.

"I thank-you for the time out sir, but I must get back to my dad; he'll be worried about me and I don't want him to be. Good day to you, come Hayate," Amethyst added, giving a slight wave before walking away, eating the last few bites of her ice cream and then made her way back to headquarters. There her parents were, both sitting down at their desks working.

"Wow, get rid of him already?" Roy asked, looking at his daughter, "How'd you do that?"

"I not sure," Amethyst shrugged and then walked back to Havoc's desk as Hughes walked back inside and gave Roy a smirk.

"Roy you sly dog you! I know who her mother is, it's-" Maes was about to talk when Roy turned to his daughter.

"You blabbed?" Roy asked exasperated before turning to Maes.

"Who said I blabbed? It was him who figured it out, my eyes gave it away," Amethyst answered back to her father before turning back to her sketch of an unfinished picture of Hayate.

"It's Riza isn't it?" Maes asked, getting in Roy's face.

Roy sighed and Maes went on and on and then stopped, "You broke the law though, you know that."

"Don't you think I know that Maes and it wasn't planned. I kept it from Roy for ten years," came Riza's voice from behind him, stern and cold.

Maes turned to look at Riza, "Why did you though?"

The family of three looked at each other before Riza opened her mouth, "Well it happened like this-" Standing up Riza locked the door and whispered, "A night of fun went a little out of hand, and then I got pregnant and had birthed a child in a cursed land. Anyone born there couldn't leave, and Amethyst was, so I had to leave her behind. Roy knew nothing about her until she showed up with Ed last month. I didn't want him to know about her, but here she is, and Roy and I couldn't be happier, any questions?"

Maes didn't say anything as he looked at Amethyst but she pretended like she didn't hear a word and kept her concentration on her sketch pad. Going and unlocking the door Riza sighed and Roy looked at Maes, "Don't let this leak out, all three of us don't trust many, and the only people who know are Pinako, Winry, Ed, and Al. Don't tell anyone else."

Maes smirked, "I'll keep quiet but come on over for dinner, the three of you." All three smiled and nodded at Maes before he left with a single good-bye and Cain arrived where he was told the lie about Amethyst and Uncle Roy.

TBC…


	21. Talks and Dinner

Chapter 21: Talks and Dinner

Princess Sango

Amethyst sighed as Cain walked out of the room and saw her father and mother both stand up, "I'll see you tomorrow then Lieutenant?"

Riza nodded, saluted and walked out the door with Hayate following close behind. Amethyst looked at Roy, "Uncle Roy, where are we going after this?"

Roy placed a hand on her shoulder and then leaned down over her ear, "You're mother is heading to the house, we're to head to my apartment, we'll meet at Maes's house, unless you need to change?"

Amethyst looked at her white dress, "Nah, I'll just use alchemy and change the color; white for the evening is pretty bad." Roy gave her a smile and then they walked out of the room and down to the apartments where they made their way to Roy's apartment. Opening the door she saw some dust collecting on everything and clothes slung carelessly on the couch and floor. "The house is never this dirty at home, why is it suddenly dirty here?"

Roy took a deep breath, "Cleaning day never came, and I had to go away. Now go change that dress color, do you need any help?"

Amethyst bit her lip, knowing her alchemy wasn't as good as her eye for mechanics, "Do you have any oversized shirts?"

Roy laughed, "Yeah, hold on let me go find one." Going over to his drawers he pulled out a large blue one and threw it at his daughter. Amethyst scurried away and came back, her dress off and the blue shirt covering her. Looking around she saw some chalk on the floor and Roy sighed, "Here, let me help you."

Both of them started to draw and when they finished Roy stood back and Amethyst smiled, "So I guess it's up to me form now on?"

"Yes, let's think of this as a trial," Roy answered, smirking down at his daughter who placed her hands on the circle and watched as her dress flipped around and changed color. Stopping she looked at the result, the purple she was aiming for was now a blue-purple that looked very pretty.

Going into the middle of the circle she smiled and picked it up, "I'll change, but be ready when I get back; I have been inside too much."

Roy nodded as his daughter entered the bathroom again and he sighed as he found a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Soon after he brushed away the chalk and waited for his daughter to come out. When she came out, he noticed that she had been able to do something with her hair, which usually remained in a ponytail on and off all day depending on weather. Her hair was half-up half-down and she smiled at her father, "Cat got your tongue daddy, don't get used to my hair like this, it's only because the weather is cool."

Roy nodded, "Well let's go then, Maes won't mind if we're a little early. Come on." Grabbing her hand he pulled her through the door and out into the corridor where Havoc was walking.

"Colonel sir, what a surprise, want to go out for a drink later?" Havoc asked, and then looked at Amethyst, "Of course you're going to need a place to dump the kid, she can't exactly have a drink yet and she can't go there either." Amethyst pouted up at the man, arms crossed and glaring up at the man, she hated being treated like a child!

"Of course, but not right now, I'll ask Riza to watch her, see you later Havoc," Roy answered, grabbing Amethyst's shoulders and pushed her along. When they exited the corridor and managed to navigate themselves outside he sighed, "Mind your manners in front of the military Amethyst."

"Yes da-" but with a stern look she quickly changed it, "Yes Uncle Roy." Smiling he sighed as he began the long walk to Mae's house. When they arrived, Riza was just showing up as well and Amethyst ran into her arms, "Mommy!"

Riza hugged her daughter and when she backed away she saw her daughter in probably, the most casual style she had ever saw her in. Giving her daughter a smile Roy knocked on the door and Gracia answered it, with a little girl tugging on her skirt. "Hi Roy, Riza, and I guess you must be Amethyst! Well I'm Gracia and this is Elysia, please come on in."

All three entered and when the door closed behind them Amethyst hugged her mother. Little Elysia came out behind her mother's leg and walked up to Amethyst, "Hi I'm Elysia, what's you name?"

Amethyst smiled at the small girl after pulling away from her mother, "My name's Amethyst, nice to meet you Elysia."

"Do you wanna play dolls with me?" Elysia asked, in hopes of Amethyst saying yes. She nodded as a reply and Elysia smiled and pulled her towards her room.

Gracia smiled, "Please make yourself at home, and I'll go get Hughes, the couch is right there." Pointing over at it and giving them a small smile she walked into her room where Maes was just pulling on his shirt, "Maes, they're here, and you're right, Amethyst is so cute!"

Maes turned around and gave a small smirk, "Really, you think so too? I think I could tease them for years on this! The Lieutenant and Colonel having a child, but who thought it out to be ten years ago, I mean they were younger then us!"

Gracia smiled and hugged him, before letting go, "Be nice Maes, they're waiting for us, come on." Maes laughed and then followed her into the living room.

"Nice to see you made it without fault, so Riza's the mother?" Maes asked a glint in his eyes.

Riza sighed, "Do we have to go through this? Roy and I were not ourselves that night and it gave way to Amethyst being born."

"When was the night that you…errr…" asked Gracia, slightly pink.

"That night we had a party, I think it was at New Years, and well, Roy and I got drunk…The next thing I remember is waking up and seeing Roy next to me and I left before he woke up. Around the third month I found out I was pregnant and left for awhile. When I came back I resumed a normal life, but Amethyst hasn't met me until now."

Gracia placed a hand over her mouth and then sighed, "That's so sad, I mean, if that had happened to me, I would've never came back. How could you trust total strangers?"

"They weren't total strangers, but they were cursed too, and since Amethyst was born there, she was just as cursed as they were. I had no choice but to leave her, I'm very thankful to Ed though, he found her and brought her back to me," Riza answered before turning to Roy, "He knew nothing until now."

Maes laughed, "So Roy basically was ripped the joys of parenthood along with you. Let alone he didn't know, so here's one question, are you going to get married and have another one?"

Riza blushed and turned to Roy, trying to read his eyes, "It's forbidden, and how will we pull it off? It's bad enough having to hide Amethyst, and if we had another one…"

Roy looked at Maes, "We don't think it's possible, because if you're wearing a ring on your finger or something like that, people will start to catch on."

"So don't wear the ring on your finger, put it on a necklace or something, but don't let anyone see it," Maes suggested.

"What about living situations, Riza and I can't live in the same house together, but Amethyst's room is there. I mean, sometimes I'll be able to sneak over there but sometimes I'll be stuck at the apartment," Roy explained, "It'll be hard if we have another child, or even tried at a more intimate relationship right now."

Maes smirked, "But I am the head of the investigations department, and I could hide this little detail easily for you. You're daughter will be able to hide it, if that's all your going to have."

Roy smiled and looked at Riza, "Only if it's okay with you."

Riza sighed, "Let me think about it."

Nodding in understanding a small silence went and Gracia stood up, "Well dinner should be ready so please come and meet me in the dining room." Riza stood up as well and followed here outside the room, leaving the two men to follow.

Amethyst and Elysia came out soon, following her to the dining room where they found a respective seat next to each other. Sitting there and eating, something hit Gracia's attention, "What about school Riza?"

Amethyst looked up at the mention of school, "I've already been to school and graduated."

Riza nodded, "Yes, but what from Ed had told me when I had time, that you were eight when you stopped going, there is so much more to learn here Amethyst, of course you might be slightly behind, coming from a different form of government. Tell you what, your father and I will explain some of the facts your missing and we'll put you in your right grade, but until then you'll be in the office or with Hayate at home."

Gracia heard that and waved her hand, "No, let Amethyst stay here Riza until you find a school for her. Elysia and Amethyst seemed to get along well enough, so it's fine with me if it's fine with you."

Amethyst looked up at Riza with puppy dog eyes and she laughed, "Of course, but only until she's ready for school."

Elysia gave a shout of glee, "Big sister's staying!" Amethyst smiled and looked at Elysia, she was finally feeling accepted in her new world, and she couldn't ask for anything more.

TBC...


	22. Mark

Chapter 22: Mark

Princess Sango

Amethyst smiled as she stretched in her bed. Her mother came in then, "Oh you're up Amethyst."

Amethyst nodded, yawning, "I'm getting used to getting up at your times. So mom, are you taking me to Elysia's house?"

Mom shook her head, "I have to maintain my image in the office. It's your father who can afford to be late."

Roy came in, hugging Riza around her waist, "That's unfair Riza! Now I know I'm going to get it when I come into the office."

Riza winked at Amethyst, "Of course you're going to get it. I won't go easy on you."

Amethyst giggled at the look on Roy's face and how content her mother's face was. Roy moved away first and came and sat down on the side of her bed. "So Amethyst, you're going to have to be careful on what you say to whom."

Amethyst sighed, "I can only tell Ed, Al, Winry, Pinako, Elysia, Hughes, and Gracia who I really am. Other than that I'm your niece who happened to take for granted that I think Riza is my surrogate mother."

Roy ruffled her hair and then hugged her close, "That's precisely right!"

Amethyst giggled, pulling away from Roy. Landing on her two feet she smiled, "Better get dressed so I can kick dad's but into gear!"

Riza laughed this time, "She may look like you Roy, but she takes after me."

Roy observed his daughter rummaging through her dresser, picking out clothes for the day, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Amethyst turned to her parents, "Um, mom, dad can you leave so I can change please?" Both parents nodded, leaving the room quickly so she could change. Amethyst sighed as she pulled off her nightgown, revealing a small mark on her stomach. Touching it sadly Amethyst sighed, **_The gate allows you through, but once you're through it, your original soul is taken. I only managed to seal it back. If anyone attacks this seal, I'm done for._**

She didn't know she even had the mark until after she left the gate, but she somehow was able to recover it without equivalent exchange. The reason she's so bad at alchemy was because of that mark. It hurt her so much to think about it, to think she carried the same mark Al had, the same mark Winry had informed her were that on homunculi. She hid it, ashamed of the fact that she had to live on it. Pulling on her purple long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, she hid the mark.

Walking out of the room, she noticed her mom pulling on her shirt. "Mom are you leaving already?"

Riza smiled, walking up to her and hugging her, "I'll see you later tonight okay?"

Amethyst nodded, hugging her mother close before she waved goodbye and left. Turning to the kitchen she prepared a small meal for the two members left in the house.

Later…

Roy smiled as he hugged his 'niece', "Now you be good Amethyst, and Riza will come pick you up okay?"

Amethyst nodded, hugging her dad close, "I'll be waiting!"

Roy smiled, took one last glance before walking out the door. Elysia turned to Amethyst, "Amethyst, we'll have so much fun! We can play dolls and dress up!"

Amethyst smiled, allowing Elysia to pull her into the room full of toys.

Later…

"Nap time Elysia," Gracia explained after snack, "Amethyst will still be here when you get up I assure you."

Elysia's pout left as she nodded, yawning slightly. Amethyst smiled as Gracia gently pushed Elysia to her room. When Gracia came back she sat down with a book, "I thought that I could at least see what kind of knowledge you know from your time of school."

Amethyst smiled, "I know all those facts. Like the pilgrims came over stuff like that."

Gracia gave a confused look, "Um, well, we've never had pilgrims here. What ever those are. Here, it's the book I'm teaching Elysia with. Read it, and then we'll discuss it."

Amethyst nodded, pulling the book towards her and started reading the history of Ametris. How the military was formed, Ishvarlan fights and the major war, forbidden alchemy, and alchemy in general. Amethyst soaked in the information like a sponge. "So you've never heard of pilgrims, Christopher Columbus?"

"What? No dear, I'm afraid we've never heard of them," Gracia answered graciously.

Amethyst nodded and continued reading.

Later…

Riza knocked on the door, "Are you ready to go Amethyst?"

Amethyst nodded, running up and hugging her mother. "You came here later than Hughes did mom!"

Riza sighed, "I know, we had a run in with Rika and a couple of homunculi. Sorry we came late."

Amethyst's stomach tightened at the name homunculi and Rika but remained indifferent. "Okay then, let's go mommy!"

Riza nodded, but her sharp eagle eyes had caught on to Amethyst's uneasiness at those words. As they walked they discussed their days and had a nice talk. Coming into Riza's house soaking due to the rain that had started to pour, Amethyst called out to Roy. "He's out drinking Amethyst."

"Drinking's bad for him."

Riza nodded, "Yes, and he's probably going to come home drunk knowing him. Please remind him if he comes home knocked out with a hangover."

Amethyst giggled, "I'm going to go get into my pajamas mommy." Running into her room she grabbed her purple nightgown and stripped her soaking clothes, pulling on her dry one.

Coming out of her room she ran into the kitchen, seeing her make dinner. "What's for dinner?"

"What ever shows up. Mostly chicken and potatoes," Riza answered, humming to herself while placing the food in the oven. Both walked out of the room and into the living room where a fire was going. They sat there talking until Riza went and tickled Amethyst. Amethyst giggled and tried to push her up. "I'm not going to stop! I've got you."

"Stop mom please!" Amethyst shrieked with laughter, but she feared her nightgown might reveal her mark.

Too late the mark was revealed and her mother stopped tickling her, looking at the mark that adorned her daughter's stomach, "What's that? It looks like the mark those homunculi have…"

Amethyst's eyes started being overcome with tears, "Mom, please let me explain…"

TBC…


	23. Explaining

Chapter 23: Explaining

Princess Sango

Last time…

Amethyst's eyes started being overcome with tears, "Mom, please let me explain…"

This time…

Riza's eyes searched her daughter's eyes, "Alright, tell me."

Amethyst covered her mark and then sat next to her mom, leaning against her mother's shoulder, "I didn't have the mark when I was born, and we both know that. Mom, the gate did this to me."

Riza nodded, "But why?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet. I just know something happened, and when I came out of the gate it took me awhile to retrieve my soul. My body acts like homunculi when it comes to the mark now. Mom, I didn't want to become like this," Amethyst whispered, looking at her mother with full honesty.

Riza hugged her daughter close, "It's okay, Amethyst."

Amethyst sighed in relief, "Please don't tell dad mom! I don't know if he'll be happy or upset or even be driven to drink more. Promise me please!"

Riza sighed, "I'm not sure, I can't make promises right now."

Amethyst sighed but hugged her mother. Without saying another word she swept to her room and closed the door. Riza sighed and heard the door open to see a drunken Roy walk inside her house. "Reza?"

Riza stood up and walked up to Roy, slinging his arm around her sturdy shoulder, "You're drunk again."

"Ove coursse I'm nut," he answered his voice all slurred.

"Okay, whatever." Riza dragged him to their room and laid him on the bed. Letting him instantly pass out, and gently she decided to stroke his hair. Leaning over to his ear she whispered, "Our daughter is different, but she's still our daughter." With that she left the room to lie down on the couch.

The next morning, Roy awoke to see Riza and Amethyst talking softly. Coming inside, they stopped and noticed his daughter in a bikini. "What is that?"

"Oh, hi dad it's the outfit mom bought me!" Amethyst walked up to him and hugged him, "Mom gave it to me so Elysia and I could go swimming today!"

Roy stopped, "Riza there's no way she's leaving the house like that!"

Riza stood up and giggled, walking up to him she kissed his cheek. "Come on, it's not so bad," her tone changed slightly, "It could have been worse."

"How so," Roy asked, not missing the change of tone.

Riza looked at Amethyst and her eyes widened. "Mom, I didn't want to tell him!"

Riza sighed, "Amethyst we're a family, and please, no secrets. Roy, I have something I want to show and tell you. Taking a wet washcloth sitting on the dresser, Riza washed the make-up off where her mark was. Amethyst felt like she couldn't do anything because she was still in shock. When the make-up came off the permanent seal of a homunculi, and Roy gaped at it.

"Why do you have that?" asked Roy, touching it to make sure it was really there.

Amethyst's stomach lurched and she felt like she was going to throw up, "Dad please stop touching it! The alchemic power you're touching it with…"

Roy removed his hand and he sighed, "Why do you have it?"

"It was when I moved past the gate, it wanted my soul, but I was able to retrieve it. My body somehow resealed my soul when it tried to get away. Please dad, don't take me to where you work! I'm scared that they'll do tests and stuff!" Amethyst pleaded hugging her dad close.

"I won't do that to you ever. You're my daughter and doing that would be wrong." Kissing her forehead he sighed, "Just cover it and don't speak about it to ANYONE, got it?"

Amethyst nodded and thanked him as she ran out of the room.

TBC…


	24. Deal With The Devil

Chapter 24: Deal With The Devil

Princess Sango

Amethyst was now accustomed to hiding her mark around alchemic power, and she learned her lessons with Gracia thoroughly. Yet sometimes she wondered what to do with the knowledge she learned from her other city. She learned about historic figures like Christopher Columbus, pilgrims, Japan, everything she learned they have never heard of. Sometimes she'd tell Gracia about it and how only in the other realm that they were aloud outside her town.

Gracia was confused by this, "If that's so, why can't you leave your town when in this realm?"

Amethyst could only shrug and explain, "We were rarely seen outside of town, and we'd take trips to towns where they had warfare and advanced technology. When we went outside, we were permitted three days, and only two nights, but if we didn't return, they say we're transported to the new realm. I think it's this one, even though they didn't specify it. At first I was scared of the thought of a place outside our town."

Gracia hugged her and smiled; "Well now you're living in this realm, how do you like it?"

Amethyst smiled, "I like the feel of freedom, well almost. I still have restrictions from the military base, but dad is starting to train me in alchemy. It's difficult sometimes, and it drains my energy, but I'll pull through usually. After all, I wouldn't be standing here if Mom hadn't felt the duty to have me, and then take care of me when I returned from where I was."

Gracia smiled and handed her a cookie. Soon Amethyst would go to school where a bunch of kids her age would be, and she'd be in a military one. Elysia is enrolled but she wouldn't be there for another two years. Amethyst, on the other hand was put in after Roy pulled some strings. They still think that she's his niece but everyone who was close to them knew personally that she was the daughter of Hawkeye and Mustang.

Amethyst ate her cookie graciously and when she finished they heard Hughes walk through the door, "How are my two girls doing?"

Amethyst smiled and ran up to Hughes, hugging his leg. Elysia was asleep by now, but since Amethyst was there all the time, she was considered one of Hughe's girls. Gracia came up behind Amethyst and she moved out of the way so Gracia could give Hughes his hug. Hughes then looked at Amethyst, "You're mom said I was to bring you home tonight, did you already eat dinner?"

Amethyst nodded, "I ate dinner and passed the test Gracia gave me!"

Hughes ruffled up her hair, "Good job kiddo! Anyway, go get your stuff ready okay?"

Amethyst nodded and ran down the hall to where her stuff was. Before Amethyst could get her stuff, she heard a scream come from Gracia. Amethyst looked out to see Gracia on the floor, and blood running down. Hughes wasn't there anymore, instead it was some guy with wacky hair and he wore black. Amethyst then ran to where Elysia was and picked her small body up from where she was and started to run.

Amethyst had no shoes on, and the earth outside was rough. She almost tripped a couple times, but then someone else grabbed her, and when she looked up she saw a woman with long black hair, "Well, what do we have here? It looks like two little mousse. Envy, I told you I wanted this one, not the other one. Kill her!"

Amethyst panicked, "Please don't kill her, and she'll be good! I'll listen to you if you let her bring me with her. Or at least leave her alive!"

Elysia was already awake and crying, because she felt the tension in the air. The women crossed her arms, and then uncrossed them. Taking her hand, she took a hold of Elysia's chin, "Stop crying girl, we decided to leave you alive." Elysia stopped crying then, and hugged onto Amethyst's body.

Amethyst then bit her lip, "We can't leave her here either, can we drop her off near my parents house? We don't need to go directly to my house, just near it so she gets there safely."

Lust smirked, "You've got some guts kid, asking so much from us. If you weren't homunculi yourself, we wouldn't be so nice to you. Okay kid, that's your last request that's going to be required of you for now."

Envy stood there, "So what are we doing?"

"We're taking a detour to the Flame Alchemist's house to drop the little kid off. Then we can do what we wish," Lust told him, and then they followed her.

Later….

When they reached the house, the lights had just been turned on. Amethyst carried Elysia, and when they reached the house's path, Amethyst hugged her. "Elysia, tell my dad that I left my stuff at your house, they'll want it okay? Also, have a good night okay?"

Elysia nodded, hugging her tight until Lust told her to get a move on. Amethyst pushed her towards her house, and she ran up to the door. When they knocked on the door, Riza answered it, "Elysia what on Earth are you doing here? Did you come here alone, where's Amethyst, is everything alright?" Amethyst watched her break down crying, but by then Lust had her arm and was pulling her away from the scene.

"Come on girl, you said as long as she's safe you'll do as we want you to. Now I'm telling you to follow," Lust asserted, grabbing her arm. Amethyst nodded and sniffed back tears as she allowed herself to be dragged away from her home once again.

Amethyst's POV…

I watched them drag me away from my house, and followed this woman who was just like me. Well almost, I was nicer than her, I was pretty sure. When we were far enough away from my house, she stopped to make sure no one was following us. "No one's here, come out Envy, Wrath, Pride, Sloth?"

Four people came out followed by one big fat bald one, who wasn't one of the four I was sure. "Lust, remember you have to be quiet in this town. I'm Fuhrer; you must not bring me into suspicion."

"Gee Pride, it's not our fault if you if have the fancy job of all the homunculi, you and Sloth that is," the one with big green hair and the black clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep your voices down," came Pride's voice. He was tall and wore a military uniform.

Lust threw me down on the ground then, "She's the homunculi that we caught wind about."

I looked at her, "H-how do you know I'm homunculi?" I was scared now, scared of everything that they might do to me.

"We can sense anything girl, now where is your homunculi mark? We won't hurt you, you're as cursed as us, well almost," Pride asserted, "I have an all seeing eye you know, and even if you refuse, I can see it."

I panicked and complied, "It's on my stomach."

Pride smiled and kneeled next to me, "Who are your parents, who gave birth to you? Where have you been all this time?"

I gulped, "I was human, until I went through the gate in my city to get here. I became homunculi then and I didn't know my parents until this year. Al and Ed found me."

"So you were human, and became homunculi when you went through the gate on your own? You are an interesting one indeed, but who are your parents?" Pride prodded even more, "Are you of the Hughes' blood or are you of another blood? Perhaps Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang, the one's whose house we dropped that girl off in?" I covered my face with my hands, because I knew who this guy was now, he wasn't just Pride, but Fuhrer King Bradley, the most important man in the military and country.

Lust shook her head, "She won't tell you."

Pride smiled kindly at me, it was that kind I thought I could trust, "It's okay, if they are, I won't say anything. Now I'm only going to ask one more time, who are your blood parents?"

I pulled in a shaky breath, "I'm Amethyst Mustang, blood from both Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang." I bowed my head in shame, "They know about my condition, but I was afraid to tell anyone."

Pride nodded understandingly, "We all have the scar of homunculi, and as so, we have some form of bond. It's understanding for a little homunculi to feel afraid on it's own, but together we're immortal almost." He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Will you join us, and our cause?"

I cocked my head to the side, "What cause, homunculi have a cause?"

Envy smirked, "The cause is to create a philosopher's stone, to return our bodies to the normal way. We help Ed and Al to the places they need to be. You're closer to them then we could ever be, well except for Wrath. Anyway, will you, do we have a deal young lady?"

They were all holding out their hands to me, and some part of me didn't want me to not accept. I nodded and took hold of Pride's hand. I didn't know then though, that I had made a deal with the devil, I didn't know what kind of harm it would bring to the people around me either.

TBC…


	25. Tears and Questions

Chapter 25: Tears and Questions

Princess Sango

Amethyst sleep on the floor that night, but she shivered from the cold. Everyone else wasn't shivering. Eventually, Wrath sat down next to her and laughed, "You're cold, and homunculi don't get cold. How are you cold?"

Amethyst looked at Wrath, who taunted her so care freely, but a smooth voice answered for her, "Wrath, it's not nice to go against one of your own, even if they are different. Here you go." She placed the heavy blanket around her and she instantly warmed.

"Thank-you…" she murmured and looked down at the blanket which had small baby patterns of animals on it.

"I hope you like it, it was Ed's when he was a kid," the smooth voice said again.

Amethyst looked at her, "Does that mean you're…?"

"I'm Ed's homunculi and mother, yes that's right. I've taken the alias Juliet Douglas, but my friends call me Sloth," Sloth told me softly. Wrath sat in her lap, and it looked like a mother and son meeting. "I also consider Wrath and Envy my children, also yours self."

Amethyst smiled, "I appreciate that, but my mom is Riza Hawkeye."

Sloth nodded, "I understand, but I must ask you, why do you get cold? You are the most interesting homunculi we've come across."

Amethyst shrugged, pulling the blanket tighter around her, "I don't know how to explain it. I just know that when my sensitive spot is brushed by alchemic power, it hurts, but I can still perform alchemy, and I feel every emotion as well as touch. When I went through from my hometown to my new one, it felt like being pulled, and passed out only to awaken. Somehow, I'm still alive, but not with out this." Amethyst patted her stomach gently.

Wrath touched it, a surge of alchemic power going through his fingers to her spot. Amethyst's stomach lurched and she felt like she was going to throw up. Sloth took hold of his fingers, "Now Wrath, that's a naughty thing to do! I told you to behave your self, and if you don't you get no food." Wrath looked at Sloth with puppy dog eyes, but she wouldn't give in, "Pride would be so mad at you if you tried anything like that."

Wrath nodded and hugged Sloth closer, before closing his eyes, looking like he was asleep. Amethyst thought the kid looked cute, and smiled softly, "So I'm one of the keys?"

Sloth sighed, "It would've been better if we had just let you be. I told Pride that you're only a girl, and that you wouldn't need to know such things yet. Pride said that was a silly notion, and laughed, but you're too young to be caught in the military's dark web, well from my point of view anyway. A homunculi that is happy, should remain happy. I mean, you act normal, like a human, I bet you could even reproduce."

Amethyst blushed, and looked away, "My parents, they were surprised to see me here, after so long. I came from a place where Japan, pilgrims, and Christopher Columbus were well known; here no one knows them here." Amethyst bit her lip, "Edward and I have had some time alone, when he comes to visit, and I tell him things, but Ed doesn't know I'm homunculi. It complicates everything. He tells me behind the gate, they have different everything, I think I came from beyond the gate."

Sloth's eyes widened, "That would me you became a human homunculi, depending on the seal to keep you here, I can't think of any other way."

Amethyst nodded and shivered slightly, "When will I get to go home?"

"You'll go home tomorrow, and you won't tell anyone what you've been doing, got that?" Pride commended Amethyst.

"Yes sir," she answered back obediently.

"Good girl, now Envy will bring you back," Pride commanded, and observed Envy closely, "Or maybe I should?"

Envy shook his head, getting ready to go, "Pride, you take her, it would look less suspicious if you did."

Pride nodded, "Guess you're right…" He smiled at Amethyst, "Will you accompany me Sloth?"

Sloth smiled at him and nodded, "I'll go."

Pride picked Amethyst up as if she were a feather, and then started walking. Sloth hugged Wrath goodbye and walked away with us. Amethyst looked up at Pride and he smiled, "You need to rest, you've had a rough day, besides homunculi don't betray homunculi." That set her mind at rest, and she fell asleep. Before they got there, she woke up again and noticed she was still being carried. Had she walked that far before yesterday?

It was already getting bright, but it was still quite dark. Pride sat down then, "I thought you'd like to see the sunrise. It's beautiful out here in the woods. I looked up with sleepy eyes, but saw only small shapes until it came into focus.

Sloth sat on the other side of me, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Amethyst nodded, but as soon as it was over, he started walking again. Amethyst had fallen asleep, and by the time she had woken up again, it was lunch time. Her stomach growled and Pride smiled, "You really are something Amethyst…by the way, you need a codename…"

Sloth smiled and looked at her long and hard, "She could be…Sin."

Pride laughed, "Yeah, I guess we already lost the rest of them anyway. Sin it is then."

Amethyst nodded and closed her eyes once more. By the time she had gotten to her doorstep, Pride had stopped right before reaching it. He placed her down on her own two feet, "You must be very worn out from the day you had yesterday. Your hair is a mess, and that dress has bloodstains and dirt marks. I guess I should carry you till we get to your parent's house." He picked her up again and Sloth knocked on the door to the house.

Riza answered it, clad in her black dress; she saluted to him, "King Bradley Sir, what a surprise."

"I found this child yesterday, she told me she lived here, is that true?" Pride asked Riza.

"Yes sir, I've been taking care of her for Colonel Mustang sir. This child is his niece," Riza explained, still in position.

Pride nodded, "She's tired from her ordeal I take it. Do you mind if I place her on the couch?"

"Not at all sir," Riza answered, moving out of the way. Being placed on the couch, Amethyst made sure she had a far away look in her eye. When she was safe on the couch, Pride excused Sloth and himself as they left. Once Riza was the two were gone, Riza raced to her daughter, suddenly concerned. "Amethyst!" she whispered, nudging her daughter.

Amethyst started to cry then, and hugged her mom close, "Mom, I couldn't get away from them. I had to stay with them, but Elicia was with me, and if she got hurt, it would be too much to bear!"

Riza stroked her daughter's back, "It's going to be alright Amethyst. Your father and I are in great shock. When we went to Elicia's house last night, Gracia was found dead, and in a phone booth somewhere, Hughes was found dead. I was so scared when I asked Elicia about it, but she was too traumatized. I'm just glad I didn't lose you forever."

Roy came in, and he was acting drunk slightly, "Reza, iz sheesh howmee yit?"

Riza walked up to Roy, taking his coat and throwing it on the chair, "She's home Roy, but I thought we agreed on not getting drunk?"

"I waz juz out wit da muh fwiends mornin'," he replied in his drunken state.

Riza sat him down on the couch and placed him on the opposite side of the couch. Amethyst moved closer to her dad before crawling on top of him and hugs him tight, "Daddy I'm so sorry!"

Tears were running freely down her cheeks, and Riza watched this from a distance. Roy didn't say anything but embraced his daughter and Elicia crept inside and hid behind Riza's leg, "Is Amethyst okay?"

Riza picked her up and hugged her close, "Yes, we're all going to be okay, but the tears will fall for awhile. Elicia?"

Elicia looked at Riza intently, "Yes?"

"Would you like to come live with me now?"

Elicia didn't reply, instead she hugged her closer. When Amethyst finally acknowledged Elicia's presence, "Elicia, I'm sorry." Elicia didn't respond, because all four of them were crying. They were all they've got, and all Amethyst had was useful information for the family. She could tell them, but that would be interfering with the homunculi, the question was: Who was more important?

TBC…


	26. Crossroads

Chapter 26: Crossroads

Princess Sango

Once the crying fest and Roy's hangover subsided, everyone sat down at the table. Elicia sat on Riza's lap and Amethyst sat in between both her parents. Roy was the first one to speak, "Amethyst, you seem to know something."

Amethyst's eyes averted to the table and she started drawing imaginary circles on the table, "It's too much if everyone knows…I don't know what to do…"

Riza noticed Elicia was tired, so she picked her up and left without a word. Roy stopped Amethyst's drawing hands then, "I need to know Amethyst. Just between you and me, please, trust me."

Amethyst looked at Roy and tried to read his dark eyes, "Dad, the homunculi found me."

Roy nodded, "Go on."

"You see…the Fuhrer is a homunculi, and they want to create the Philosopher's stone. They told me to help them, I told then yes, but daddy; I'm fine being the way I am. Even though I'm a homunculi I'm different. I'm fine the way I am, and I have feelings of everything, of all five senses. Daddy, they killed Maes Hughes and Gracia also. Why did they have to die…?" Amethyst stared at her father, and Roy's eyes softened a little.

Pulling her into a hug, he whispered, "It's not your fault. If anything, I should've trained you how to deal with these situations."

Amethyst nodded, blinking back tears, "Thank-you…"

"We'll get this all figured out, okay?"

Amethyst nodded to her father, before standing up and stretching, "I'm going to bed, since I'm going to work with you again."

"Get some rest," he told her, as he watched her leave the room. Turning around he saw Riza come out of the shadow, "I thought you were here."

Riza smirked, "It's too easy to come in the back way."

Roy nodded, "I made it too easy when I put that new door in."

Riza sat down in his lap and then placed her arms around his neck, "I love you."

He leaned in slowly and captured her lips; they kissed for a couple seconds. Seconds later they were making out, and just as Roy was about to put his hands in her shirt, Elicia came in. Tears made the young girl's vision blurry, so they had about enough time to cover up what they were doing. When Riza climbed off Roy's lap, she picked up the small girl, "Elicia, are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?"

Elicia looked up at Riza and grabbed her, "Mom, dad, I want them back! Please, bring them back!"

Riza hugged her, "We can't bring them back Elicia…please believe us!"

Elicia shook her head and cried harder. Roy came up behind Riza and took the small girl in his arms. Gently he rocked her back and forth, "Elicia, we'll get through this. You're living with us now. Please understand Elicia, we'll be your mom and dad too."

Elicia nodded and calmed in Roy's arms, "Daddy…mommy…" She pointed to each one and they both nodded. Elicia smiled softly and held close to Roy, "I'm tired…"

Riza took her back again, "Then we'll go tuck you in." She carried her to Amethyst's bedroom and placed the young girl next to their daughter, "There you go. Go to sleep now." Elicia nodded off instantly, and then soon, both of the children were tucked in bed. Riza and Roy then snuck out and went to their room, and peacefully went into a sleep.

Next week…

Amethyst yawned awake and looked at Elicia, who was curled up on the opposite side of her bed. Amethyst smiled and crawled carefully around her, and went inside to the kitchen. There sat Roy and Riza, talking in hushed voices. Coming up behind them, Amethyst hugged them. They jumped slightly and Amethyst smiled, "Hi, so what are you talking about?"

Riza smiled, "Nothing for you to hear."

Amethyst shook her head sadly, "Listen, I know more than both of you about being homunculi, because I am one."

Roy ruffled her hair, "You know that's awfully negative."

"But its true dad, I'll have to live the rest of my life like this, like homunculi." Amethyst shook her head, "Believe it or not." To prove it Amethyst's hand touched the seal gently through her purple nightgown, "It's a tattoo for me and all the other homunculi and we can get it wet, unlike Al."

Roy nodded and pulled her close, "Amethyst, we want you to be safe. That's why we don't want you involved."

"Dad! Don't you get it, I'm already involved! Just by being your daughter and interesting homunculi!" Amethyst shouted, tearing herself away from Roy and throwing her arms out. "I'm the daughter of both you and mom, the Fuhrer knows that, they all knew! Dad, don't you understand, I'm involved!"

Riza bit her lip and Roy stood up, "You know, that's big talk Amethyst; don't say you can handle it if you really can't."

Amethyst looked her dad in the eye, "I'm the only homunculi that has a code name that sums up the whole homunculi organization. They call me Sin, and dad, I might as well be your only source inside! I think the name kind of fits, after all the homunculi are sins and I'm a result of fraternization!"

Roy stood up, "Don't say another word about that! The homunculi might know but if someone were to report that to him, he'd have to do something about it. You're not a sin, and you're the result of love between two people. At the end of the day, off of work, that's all Riza and I decided to see each other as, two people."

Riza blushed and Amethyst nodded, "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

Roy nodded and hugged his daughter, "Now go get dressed and eat." Amethyst nodded and left the room quickly.

Riza placed her head on the cold wooden table, "This is such a headache, we just gained a new daughter and our daughter comes with a homunculi group. Roy, what are you planning?"

Roy came up behind Riza and hugged her close, "As a father, I want to keep Amethyst away from a war that may include her but want to keep her safe. As your boyfriend, I want to keep you safe also. As a friend, I want to keep Elicia away from everything. As an officer, I want to keep going and use who ever is willing to help. How can I though? I have multiple roles to fulfill, as do you Riza."

Riza leaned against him, "I understand, but I think you know that I can take care of myself when I need to. Amethyst, teach her to protect herself and you might as well see if Elicia can pick it up also. Teach them Roy, and I'll do my best to see if I can help any."

Roy kissed her forehead, "I will, I see where you're going with all this. You want me to teach them, so if the time ever occurs that they're by themselves, then they can defend themselves. Isn't that right?"

Riza nodded and closed her eyes. They sat in the room in silence and thought of the same thing: How to keep everyone safe and how to end this once and for all.

TBC...


End file.
